


Dawn

by sailaway



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailaway/pseuds/sailaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked to catch Jessica at dawn, just as she was waking. It was tricky, timing it right, at that fleeting moment between sleep and consciousness; but when her eyelids began to flutter he would whisper, his words curling into the pale shell of her ear, and watch her blossom for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

Through the penthouse's floor-to-ceiling windows the horizon was hazy gray-pink, the city skyline a silhouette studded with faint lights like yellow jewels. Despite the plush bed Kilgrave's muscles were stiff, and he wanted to stand up and stretch and get somebody to fetch him some of that remarkable coffee and maybe a muffin from the shop on the corner, but not yet.

He liked to catch Jessica at dawn, just as she was waking. It was tricky, timing it right, at that fleeting moment between sleep and consciousness. And it was even harder to remain patient and still, quietly waiting; but when her eyelids began to flutter he would whisper, his words curling into the pale shell of her ear, and watch her blossom for him.

For if he compelled her at just this moment, before she was alert and aware of the process, her body responded instinctively to his command. No hesitation, no dead stare, no petulance or resentment bleeding through. Pure, unspoiled expression of his utmost desires. And hers, almost, since she obeyed without knowing it, still sleepy and unaware the idea hadn't sprung forth naturally from her own mind.

He had to be quick about it, though. The effect didn't last long. Once he woke her with a command to ride him and she began with such passion, her eyes gazing heavy-lidded and warm down at him, hands splayed over his abdomen and dark hair tumbling around her shoulders. But he could pinpoint almost to the second when she fully awoke. It was an almost imperceptible shift, and she'd satisfied him as excellently as usual, but it was better to achieve the effect without even a slight interruption.

So something simple was best; a cuddle, a kiss, "tell me you love me, Jessica." These little things he could compel any time, but asking it as she awoke produced subtle improvements. A dreamy unsolicited half-smile, her hand sliding up into his hair of its own accord; not just dutifully carrying out the letter of his instruction but the spirit of it, before her brain had time to shake off the remnants of slumber.

It shouldn't matter. Didn't matter, really. It was irrelevant how he was obeyed as long as he was. But it was a pleasant little bonus. And he allowed himself to imagine that perhaps, one day, it could be the norm rather than the exception. Jessica, compliant and adoring, obedient out of sheer desire to please him.

The very thought made a shiver run through him, straight to his cock, and he glanced over at the small figure in bed next to him. She was nude under the fluffy white comforter. He'd planned a string of delightful compliments for her to repeat back to him in that husky, drowsy voice, but perhaps that plump red mouth could be put to better use. 

He lifted his hips slightly to tug his pajamas down, and the movement caused her to stir. A shame the effect would wear off before she finished the job, he thought idly as he reached for her, but it would be sweet while it lasted.


End file.
